


The Jealousy Tactics

by cheesecaketrash



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Ik it sucks I’m sorry, Jealousy, Johnny is lowkey a clueless asshole I’m sorry, Jun’s just in one scene oof, Light Angst, Multi, My first fic, Non-Canon Relationship, Pining, RM will probably just be mentioned, Side! Wonwoo x Jaehyun, Slow Burn, Very Supportive! Joshua, and a lot of em, but Woozi Suga and Kyungsoo will probably appear later on, dumbass! Jaehyun, meddler! Rosé, other minor non canon ships, srsly the only canon relationship here is johnten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesecaketrash/pseuds/cheesecaketrash
Summary: Joshua’s not gonna let these two tear apart just because of some lousy crush, he won’t let that happen.OrJohnny and Ten are practically idiots in love, but Johnny’s petty crush over Im Yoona gets in the way. Ten gets emotional, Joshua is there to help; doesn’t end up helping much and just wants Johnny to be jealous too. Wonwoo ends up ACTUALLY HELPING, Sana is a good bestie, and of course no one loves to meddle more than Park Rosé





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Um hi this is my first fic in AO3 so bear with me if this is offensive in any way to you. JohnTen is an OTP so I’ve always wanted to write about them. Meanwhile the other ships are just side, I’m sorry if they are very non-canon but it’s for the sake of this storyline so I’m sticking with it. 
> 
> AND I APOLOGIZE IF I OFFEND ANY FANS OF GIRLS GENERATION AND MOMOLAND HERE. THEIR CHARACTERS ARE FOR THE SAKE OF THE PLOT AND I DO NOT MEAN TO OFFEND THEM. THIS IS FICTIONAL AND I PERSONALLY LOVE GIRLS GENERATION (especially my baby Seohyun) SO I WOULD NEVER PUT ANY HARM ON THEM. 
> 
> Anyways, if you really do enjoy, thank you. I haven’t wrote a proper fic in forever so this is really new to me.

It was just another breakfast, another regular standard morning for these idols. To the counter table by the kitchen, there was Yoongi, Kyungsoo and Jihoon. They were in their own little world, talking about their personal life and whatnot. At the dining table, on the other hand, was Joshua sitting at the “boss” side of the table. To his left was Park Rosé, who was also next to Minatozaki Sana. To his right, was Seo Johnny, who was seated next to Lee Chittaphon, or Ten for short. 

Usang Bunsae Project was an event where various idols would collaborate and form a sub-unit. The first group consisted of four members, the group after that were three, and this group consisted of eight members. They divided into two groups of friends. Yet the two groups remained close to each other, and were all quite friendly to one another despite the different interests and personalities. 

Jihoon hung out with Yoongi and Kyungsoo, as they were all short antisocial idols. But they found happiness in hanging out together. Joshua, was close with Johnny and Ten in particular. He was close friends with the girls, too, he enjoyed playing Wii Sports with Rosé. But he hung out with the boys more, and they made sure he didn’t third wheel, and spent a lot of time with him. Besides, the three of them shared a single room.

Johnny and Ten’s relationship was...complicated. It’s true that they were romantically involved, somehow. They held hands, smiled at each other, cuddled, even off screen. And of course other things that Joshua would rather not mention. They might as well be in a relationship already. But no, life works harder than that. Despite there being such electricity with the two NCT members, they had no labels. The relationship wasn’t, official, per say. Although, that was the only thing holding them off. 

Joshua had already heard a confession from Ten. Johnny went to get some food down at a convenience store when Ten told Joshua about his feelings. It’s true, Ten was in love. He explained in detail as to why he liked the taller male. From his brown hair to his huge eyes and his plump lips. And the youngest male was in such a trance when he began to reminisce the time they spent together. Apparently, he’s been feeling this since his rookie days. Honestly, it made Joshua cringe just hearing it. But he was happy for Ten, and congratulated him. He never heard a confession from Johnny, but he could tell he felt the same for Ten. There were the loving gazes, the way he looked at Ten was already a sign. He also complimented Ten frequently when he talked to Joshua. Sometimes even uttering compliments when Ten danced. Joshua could see the spark between the two, and he couldn’t be happier that two of his closest friends are having this together. 

But it was a beautiful relationship even as it wasn’t official. Joshua decided to wait patiently for the right time to come. They were already so close to being a couple, all they needed was to proclaim it. The younger American male decided not to interfere with the status of their relationship, telling himself that it will happen at the perfect time. Everyday they were becoming closer, the gap between them getting smaller and smaller as time progresses. 

Johnny and Ten are happy together. 

At least, that’s how everything started. 

One day they were told that the beta group (Rosé, Sana, Joshua, Ten, Johnny) would do a collaboration with another featuring idol while the alpha group (Yoongi, Kyungsoo, Jihoon) would go to Jeju for a promotion. You would think all was fine. Until the featuring artist had to be 

Im Yoona. 

Of course. It was complete irony that Johnny’s crush would be collaborating with them. With her short brown locks and her toothy smile and petite figure. Yoona was not familiar with the many members of the group, she asked Johnny for assistance. Well what else would you expect? Obviously, since Johnny was nice and was crushing on the older female, he offered to keep her company during her stay. Usually you would see Johnny, Joshua and Ten hanging out by the couch. Instead it was replaced by Johnny and Yoona talking by the counter with some drinks. Non alcoholic though because the management forbid alcohol in the dorms. Joshua and Ten sat by the dining table, Joshua glaring at the two while Ten faced the table, repeatedly tapping his fingers. 

Before Yoona came to the picture, Johnny and Ten were inseparable. Nowadays, Johnny barely talks to Ten as he was too busy discussing the details with Yoona. Ten was staying strong, however. He supported Johnny helping his crush. He even told Joshua he supported Johnny’s liking to the SNSD member. Joshua looked at him in disbelief. He could see that the younger male pretended to be okay, but was clearly hurt. He could only imagine the friendzone-like pain he had to go through when Johnny had that Yoona pillow, and when he had interviews confessing to her as well. 

It’s a miracle that Ten was still optimistic. He had a smile on his face, and pretended like nothing was happening. But sooner he feels more hesitant when he sees Yoona laughing at whatever Johnny said, or the two smiling at each other right in front of him. If someone tries to talk to him after witnessing that, his voice would shake a bit, and he would storm off to his room. The worst part was Johnny didn’t even spare him a glance. 

There was a point where Joshua couldn’t take it. He entered the room and saw Ten sitting on the bed with his hands on his head, trying to steady his breathing. As soon as he found Joshua was in the room, he shifted his position and sat up straight, breathing heavily before his lips formed a smile, “What’s up?”

The smile faded when he saw the older male stare at him with much sympathy. He walked to the Thai boy and held him by the shoulder, slowly sitting down in the process, “Ten, I know you’re not okay.”

“What are you talking about?” Ten moves back, pretending to be confused, “I know better than to be selfish, Joshua. I’m fine. If he’s happy, then I’m happy.”

“You and I both know you’re lying to yourself. Please just say what you want to, express your feelings.”

“So what, it’s been a few days since he’s talked to me like an actual person. I’m learning to deal with it, I don’t plan on being with him the entire time.”

The older male heaves a small sigh, “Cry, if you need to. You miss him, I understand.”

“He doesn’t even miss me back, what’s the point, right?”

Joshua’s eyes form into sadness as he hears the younger boy’s voice crack after saying those last few words. Soon, tears were falling from Ten’s face, and his eyes were growing red. Joshua pulled him to a hug, at the same time Ten began to sob. He cried quite loudly, with his hyung rubbing circles on his back, saying “it’s okay” repeatedly. 

“Joshua, it’s not fair. It’s not f*cking fair. I was probably jumping on clouds when I was with him, but he probably just sees me as someone to waste his time with. And everything was going so well, stupid universe.” Ten said between his cries, resting his head on Joshua’s shoulder. “Everything had to fall apart like that again. I’m hurting and he’s out there sharing the happiness I had with him with someone else. It hurts, Joshua, it hurts too goddamn much. It happens over and over again but I keep coming back to him.”

“Are you hurt because of your feelings towards him?”

“No” Ten sniffles, “I’ll admit, I’m jealous of Yoona. Because he’s admitted that he’s head over heels for her, but despite everything we’ve been through Johnny doesn’t even acknowledge what we have. He’s embarrassed of me.”

Joshua was annoyed. Not at the fact that Ten was crying over Johnny, but at the fact that despite Ten over here tearing his heart out, Johnny was probably out. With Sehun, and Jongin, and Yoona, and Taeyeon. Partying at some club, maybe. He’s been doing that a lot, nowadays. Johnny doesn’t know that Ten feels this way, and Joshua feels like that gap between the two that was on the verge of disappearing began to grow once more. He thought that things weren’t going to take care of themselves anymore, and that he had to do something about it. 

*~*~*~*

“Wow, who would’ve thought that dude had a crush on Im Yoona.” Junhui claimed, slamming his bottle of soju on the table. “Seriously, I’m shocked, I didn’t even know he was bi.”

“You assume that every male idol is one hundred percent gay, Jun.” Wonwoo sneered back, looking around at the barbecue place they were at. It was quite empty, the only person there other than Jun, Joshua, Wonwoo and Vernon was an old lady, who, after serving their food, returned to the cash register to focus on some drama she was watching on tv. Jun seemed ready to fire back at the raven-haired male’s protest, 

“Excuse me, Wonwoo, I knew Hansollie was straight.”

“No you didn’t, you thought he was gay until he got close with that Dahyun girl.” Joshua chirped, taking a sip of his sprite. 

“Exactly. After that I knew he probably was straight. And he was.” Junhui harshly patted Vernon on the back, causing the youngest male to wince in sharp pain, “Now they have finally announced their relationship to the public, I’m proud of you, Hansollie. You had some gut back there, I’ve taught you well.”

Wonwoo sighed heavily and yanked Vernon away from Junhui, telling the older male to leave the kid alone. Vernon was part of the first project of Usang Bundae, with Dahyun, BLACKPINK’s Jisoo, and Namjoon. He was close with all the members, yet he had quite a spark for the maknae of the group. It was a dream come true that she liked him back, and they officially announced their relationship to avoid any scandals. 

Wonwoo, on the other hand, was part of the second project, with Kim Jennie and Jung Jaehyun (honorary members being Byun Baekhyun and Kim Taehyung). In fact, he was even voted as leader of the group. 

“Why does Korea have to be filled with such homophobes? I’d really like it if people supported my relationship too. Fans just think it’s service. Like seriously? I hold Jaehyun’s hand like all the time, can’t you take the hint?” Wonwoo exasperated, throwing his hands in the air dramatically while Vernon tried (tried) to console him．

“As much as that would be amazing for like, all of us, those have lead to scandals. Leading to disbandment and sht. You’re lucky that’s all they noticed.” Junhui rolled his eyes, taking a gulp from his bottle of soju that he nearly broke just minutes ago. Wonwoo nodded in agreement, contently taking a sip of his bottle of soju as well. 

Joshua huffed and waved his hands in front of their faces, “Hello? Stop changing the topic. I really need your help, you guys. This sad couple isn’t going anywhere because of Yoona in the way. How on earth do I make things work?”

Wonwoo and Junhui both perked up, each raising their hands in excitement while Hansol tries not to get hit in between their waving hands. 

“Joshua, you should take him to a club. Drinking solves everything—“

“Not just drinking, Jun. He should go flirt with others as well, get a fling or something.”

“No one is going to any clubs.” Joshua pressed his voice at the two, silencing the, almost at an instant. “Besides, we’re only allowed to club on that private club near SM Entertainment. And Johnny will be there, if anything things will just get worse.”

Wonwoo frowned, while Junhui booed at the eldest male for being “too PG”. The table goes silent for a slight second, before Vernon finally pipes up, “If Ten-hyung is jealous of this Yoona girl, then we should give Johnny someone to be jealous about too.”

Joshua raised an eyebrow in confusion. In fact, all three of his hyungs looked at him with confused eyes, not having any idea to where the younger male was going with this. 

“I’m saying we should fight fire with fire. Ten should be close with another idol in a sense where Johnny would be the one to get jealous. He should bond with someone else so Johnny would notice him, and be envious too. And maybe he’ll finally realize who he actually fell in love with, and stop playing stupid.”

All jaws were dropped at Vernon’s plan. The youngest male was now the one to stare at his hyungs with genuine and innocent confusion. Junhui walked up at him and gave him a tight hug, “Yknow, you’re the best straight guy we’ve ever met. Please don’t leave us.”

The room burst into laughter with that. Joshua spoke up, “Now we need a huge plan.”

“Ooh! I actually have a good one this time!” Wonwoo chirped, “You know those special collaboration stages they have on M Countdown, right? We can just request Ten and some girl to do a dance together.”

“Oh no, he doesn’t want to dance with some random girl.” Joshua added, mood changing a little negatively, “It has to be someone he’s close with. That’s why he chose Lisa during his last special stage, because they’re both Thai. We can’t request her again though...”

Joshua placed his index finger on his chin, in the middle of deep thought. His eyes widened when he finally found the answer, and he couldn’t help but slam his fist onto the table, startling his dongsaengs. “Of course, it has to be her!”

“Who?” Junhui asked.

“Well, I was close friends with Rosé. And he was close friends with her. They would always hang out when Johnny wasn’t around or was like talking to Yoongi or something. He’s her gay best friend, and she’s his lesbian best friend. But Johnny doesn’t know that. Haha! This is gonna be perfect.”

“Okay but...who is it?” Vernon and Wonwoo asked simultaneously. 

“It’s Minatozaki Sana.”


	2. Evil Rosé is a concept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s almost as if Rosé was born to be a villain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Park Chaeyoung

Minatozaki Sana. The lead dancer and vocal of Twice. Famous for her signature “shy shy shy”, but most importantly, she was a best friend to Ten. And the perfect person that Johnny would be jealous of. She was unbelievably beautiful, kind, opens up to Ten a lot, was cheerful and energetic. It was true that they were like best friends. Joshua would see the two gossip a lot. And try to dance girl group songs as well. And of course, she could dance. Really well, too. All Joshua needed to do was request the slot for a special stage to MNET, which had no problem and was accepted almost immediately. Joshua let Wonwoo in on the stage, too. He heard Wonwoo was getting envious of the entire Momoland, them all being Jaehyun’s type. Jaehyun would talk to them a lot when they went to M countdown or Inkigayo. That Nancy girl even got his number. Joshua chose to partner Wonwoo with Chou Tzuyu, he heard the younger female had a crush on Wonwoo and Junhui. 

Joshua was already in the middle of telling Rosé about his plans while they were out eating fish cake at the porch. Rosé really enjoyed the plan as well, she was glad Joshua let her in on this evil scheme, she was practically evil laughing already. It was exciting being part of something like this. Sure, she didn’t care for their relationship as much as Joshua did (although she did very much, but no one could steal the fact that Joshua cared the most) but to be part of something so...huge. And evil-like. Brought a rush to the maknae’s spine. 

“The look on their faces will be...priceless.” The younger female said, circling her hands around, “What genre should the dance be, though? You requested so you have to plan the stage, from what I heard. Should it be something like ballroom dancing? Or like a duet?”

Joshua shook his head, his lips slowly forming into an evil smirk, “Let’s have them do a sexy dance.”

Rosé looked quite flabbergasted when she heard those words come out of the “Holy Jisoos’” mouth, “You’re serious? Is this SPG statement really coming out of Jisoos’s mouth? I’m shocked.” She even let out a fake gasp to express her shock. 

Joshua rolled his eyes, even playfully punched the younger female in the process, “Shut up, it’s not like I’m gonna be the one performing. They’re both very skilled dancers. It’ll wow everyone else, at the same time Johnny will stop playing dumb and see what he’s missing out on.”

“Huh, that’s good...” Rosé nods in acknowledgement while being in a state of thought, “We should make them wear tuxedos. Y’know, the sexy kingsmen type. And have Wonwoo wear red contact lenses, the smoking hot aura will leave everyone pissing in surprise.”

“I like where this is going. I’m glad I chose you to help me with this.” Joshua applauded at his dongsaeng (forgetting he was holding a stick of fish cake and almost dropped it) giving her a high five, “We should make the song an English song. Got any ideas?”

Rosé thinks for one second, and proudly snaps her fingers in the next, “Talk Dirty by Jason Derulo, I don’t think I’ve seen any idols dancing to anything more seducing than that.”

Joshua’s jaw dropped, slowly clapping once again, “Wow, it’s like you were destined to be part of this evil plan. I was also thinking we could have a huge after-party at that club near SM Entertainment. We should invite lots of people too.”

“Wow, who thought the good-est of all boys would ever be part of a plan so...maniacal. You choose not to care about the consequences, either.”

“I’ll expect any consequences. And thank you, Park Rosé, you’re not to goody two shoes yourself.”

“Of course. Now all we have to do is plan the dance, and sit back to enjoy the show.”

Everything was going to work just perfectly. At least for these two evil-doers. 

*~*~*~*

“Seriously? A sexy dance? Joshua, I don’t think I can do that. Why did you even sign me up?” Ten wailed at his hyung, who was dragging his arm on the way to the practice room. 

“Ten, this is going to help you in your dancing career. You haven’t done a dance as such since your rookie performance. Besides, this will help you take your mind off of...” Joshua pauses for a second, his face forming a scowl, “...your romantic crisis.”

The younger male pouted at the brunette, “And I don’t dance with just some female idol. It’ll be so awkward! Is she older than me? Taller than me, even?” 

He kept pestering until Joshua opened the door to the practice room. Wonwoo sat on the floor while Tzuyu sat next to him, asking him questions and such to which Wonwoo answered with complete politeness. Wonwoo glanced at Ten, giving him a warm smile which Ten reciprocated. Just after, both Joshua and Ten were surprised when the Japanese Twice member’s head was poking by the door. 

“Ten, is that you?” 

Ten blinked a few times before his mood suddenly brightened, walking up to the younger female, “Yo, Sana. What’re you doing here?”

“I could say the same for you.” Sana chuckled back as she detached herself from the door, “Joshua forced me into this dance stage. I’ve had enough stages with idols I am not close with but, hey, you gotta pick your battles. And besides, Tzuyu’s too busy pestering her—“

“I can hear you, y’know.” 

Sana eyed the younger Taiwanese female before her eyes fixated on Ten once more, “—dance partner. I’m in a bit of a pickle here.”

“Me too. But wait...does that mean...”

Both Ten and Sana faced Joshua at the same time, said male was on his way to the door when he turns his head, “Oh, right, y’all are dancing partners by the way. You’re welcome.” The eldest male nods with a tired smile before leaving the room. 

The moment Hong Jisoo left the room, the Thai male and the Japanese female sighed exasperatedly in relief. Ten faced up and made a praying position, whispering (not so quietly) “Thank you.” It was weird, it’s been around one to two minutes since Ten entered the room and they chose not to leave the spot near the doorway. (So Ten could easily be hit in the head by the door if someone chooses to burst in the room.)

“Wow, you know I’ve never been that genuinely excited for a special stage since my first stage.” Sana points out, “I might put in more effort this time.”

The Thai boy cocked his eyebrows in sync with his head tilting, “Wait so...you don’t actually put maximum effort in your dancing? But you’re really good at dancing.” 

Sana snorted almost instantly, “Of course I put a lot of effort. But this is gonna be so...different from other stages. I’m gonna be dancing with my best friend! And you’re gonna be dancing with yourrrr...” she exaggerates before going to his side, wrapping an arm around the slightly taller (by like 1.5 centimeters lol) male, and sharply pointing her thumb at herself, “...best friend.”

Ten smiled at the female, but the small smile faded when he starts remembering... Johnny Seo. Of course, sometimes you can’t control your brain to the point where there’s an instance when you don’t wanna think about something, and your brain just flashes it into your head even more. That stupid crush of his. Just when he thought oh, we practically love each other already, maybe this will turn into a relationship after all. Wrong. Yoona had to be there to point it out. To Johnny, it was just happy kisses, drunk make out sessions, and things that he was going to regret later. If this is gonna keep going on in his mind, he won’t be able to concentrate on his practices. The last thing he wanted, obviously. And people see him as a dancing king, the best dancer of NCT. So they had high expectations from him. 

“Hey, Ten? Yoo-hoo? Chittaphon! Ayo, Lee Young Heum!”

Ten blinked back to reality when Sana practically yelled out his Korean name, at the same time she harshly snapped her fingers in front of his face, silencing the other two in the room. 

“God, I’m kind of offended. It seems that I’m clearly more excited than you are?” Sana pouted while crossing her arms, “Is this gonna be some sort of one-sided thing or are you in on this with me?”

Oh, you shouldn’t have used the word one-sided. Ten literally felt a pang in his chest when he heard those words. He blinked twice and mentally slapped himself back to shape, breathing heavily before turning to his Japanese gal friend, smiling, “Of course I’m in. I don’t usually like dancing with girls, but this is gonna be fun.”


	3. Ten and his Stupid Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usually, Ten’s heart would flutter over that gorgeous smile, it would make his day. But this time something about the smile has him feeling...a bit uneasy. Oh that’s right, it’s because of who the smile was directed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi this chapter may be longer than both previous chapters combined. I’m sorry? Anyways, enjoy !!

“Goddamnit!”

As soon as Sana and Tzuyu went out to get some food, Ten crashed his back against the mirror wall of the room, slowly leaning down until he sat on the floor. He was supposed to have fun, spend some quality time with his best friend. But no, his feelings and rigid emotions just had to get in the way of everything. It crushed him. He didn’t exactly flop in his practices, but he felt more exhausted now than ever. 

“You okay, hyung?”

Ten removed his pressed palms from his head and opened his eyes, he looked up to see Jeon Wonwoo leaning next to him. Only he was standing up. 

“I’m pretty exhausted. I’m not supposed to be but...” Ten sighed before continuing, “Being in love sucks. Especially if you’re a jealous b*tch and you’re in a one-sided romance.”

The younger male cocks an eyebrow, “Is this about that Johnny guy? I heard you got some tea with him.”

Ten could only let out a bitter laugh, “Yeah. We’ve done all the couple stuff, we’re just not a couple. And I’ll never know if he feels the same way. It sucks. I should’ve known. God, if I hadn’t been so stupid, I wouldn’t have ruined this for myself.” He could care less if he was ranting to someone who could just be called an acquaintance. But screw it. The younger male seemed understanding anyways. Someone you could trust. He went on, “Y’know, I knew about his Yoona crush since... forever. The jealousy was tolerable back then. But now, things had to get good with us, so of course you’d expect me to be a wreck when oh, his crush comes back. And is right in my face, too. It’s a miracle he hasn’t noticed yet.”

Wonwoo’s nose scrunched up a bit at this, “Oh, jeez. It’s another one of those dense sh*ts.” 

“What does that mean?” Ten turned around to fully face the younger male, tilting his head in confusion. 

“The oblivious ones. Those stupid dudes who think everything is fine, turn a blind eye when the other guy is hurt. They don’t know they’re hurting you so you can’t blame them, but it sucks that they can’t notice your pain because, well, they’re stupid that way. They don’t even notice that they’re making mistakes, that they’re breaking hearts. But what can you do?”

Ten’s jaw dropped at Wonwoo’s...poetic definition of dense sh*ts. But seriously, the guy himself was poetic. Ten heard that Wonwoo was a bookworm, and a gamer. He seemed to have a large vocabulary, too. The guy was smart, and he has yet to be acknowledged of his intelligence. He should be Ten’s personal therapist. 

“Girls Generation is stealing everyone’s hearts. The queens of the KPOP world. Everyone’s in that game except me.” Wonwoo rolls his eyes, taking a sip from his bottle of milk tea. Ten remembers that the male was somewhat of an anti-fan of the girl group. It’s true that Wonwoo apologized about it, but that didn’t mean he hated them less. 

“Hey, I don’t have a crush on any of them either!” Ten pipes in, waving his hand like child which only made Wonwoo giggle at his childishness. The laughter died down, as soon as it did Ten glanced at Wonwoo, “You having any problems with Jaehyun? I know you probably give good advice because you’re naturally smart, but you can’t possibly not have any problems with your boyfriend if your gonna set the mood like that. It’s impossible. If it was, you should be a professional actor by now.”

Wonwoo laughed for like a second before heavily sighing, “Nah. Well, there shouldn’t be, that is.”

“Shouldn’t be? Wonwoo, if I talked about my crappy love life it’s only fair if you talk about yours too.” Ten blinked, clearly not convinced at the raven-haired boy’s frustrated response.

“Fine.” Wonwoo shrugged, frustratedly twisting the cap of his bottled milk tea shut. “As much as it would be easier if Girls Generation was the problem, it’s not. It had to be Momoland.”

Ten’s eyes widened, he covered his mouth while at the same time letting out a (not so subtle) gasp, while pointing to the other male with his other hand, “That’s the group who are all Jaehyun’s ideal type, right? Sh*t actually went down with them?”

Wonwoo nodded in response as he ever so “gently” banged his fist on the mirrored wall, pressing his lips in utter despair, “I’m not supposed to be angry at them. And I’m not. They are nice people who do not deserve any slander. But when they flirt with Jaehyun on stage, taking selcas with him, and getting his number, can you blame me for being pissed off sometimes? I am mad at him for being such a dumbass.”

“No sh*t?” Ten gasped again, “And he doesn’t notice a thing?”

“Nope.” Wonwoo smiled...in anger, “After that, Jennie, being my best friend and by far the only sane person in this world, sensed my mood. Being the amazing person she is, she got me a shot glass with gin when we were backstage. I didn’t know where she got it, nor did I care, so I downed the shot, and slammed it on the coffee table. Jaehyun sees this, but guess what he says?”

“Oh god, what did the moron say?”

“Woah, hyung, take it easy! I know performing on stage is tiring but alchohol will just make you more tired. You need some milk or something.”

“What the sh*t!?” Ten began laughing, quite hysterically while Wonwoo pressed his lips again, sighing in utter disappointment. Ten laughed so hard he started rolling on the floor, his hysterical cackles echoing the room. “You need some milk...what kind of dipsh*t would even...” Ten could barely breathe from the laughter. He felt like they were two teenage girls venting on how crazy men can be sometimes, it was fun. 

“Yo Wonwoo?”

“Yeah?”

“So Jaehyun screwed up. How do you stay so...calm? Or at least pretend to be.”

Before Wonwoo was able to answer the first time, Ten’s phone beeped. Ten took a small glance at it, it was just Sana texting that she was almost there. And that she took longer because she and Tzuyu ate cake somewhere on the way and forgot about the food. At least these kinds of dumbasses were fun. He turned back to Wonwoo again, who’s eyes were fixated on the floor when he spoke, 

“I take all the anger out when I practice. You should try it. Plus, have the mindset that they will see this performance, so you gotta give it your all so you’ll definitely get their attention. Just...show them who’s boss. Turn the tables around your anger, and maybe use it as motivation when you dance or something.”

Ten smiled at the actually helpful advice that was given to him. He feels better, not only did he make a new friend but this friend was someone who he can openly talk to about his struggles, because he was both logically smart and going through almost the same thing he was. As soon as Sana and Tzuyu arrived, the two boys acted as if nothing happened, and continued to rehearse. The technique Wonwoo told him about was really helpful, and he barely even thought about the problem because Sana was too busy bugging him about gossip which he was genuinely interested in. Everything turned out okay for Ten today. He hoped it would stay that way.

*~*~*~*

Mother Nature woke Ten up way earlier than usual. 5am? Seriously, what was happening with his consciousness? The male was frustrated, he violently rubbed his eyes, looking around. He saw Johnny still fast asleep on the large couch, to his left was Joshua, by the queen-sized bed next to him, snoring unbelievably loudly this morning. He never noticed that, maybe because he always woke up last. 

There was no way he could fall asleep again at this rate, so he lazily opened the door and headed straight for the kitchen. Ignoring whether or not he remembered to close the door. Ten trailed to the refrigerator and saw some leftover cheesecake. Assuming it was the remaining cake Sana had while she was out with Tzuyu, he took the container and closed the fridge (he knows full well that Japanese girl never eats her leftovers). He took a fork from the cupboard and just before he took a bite of the cake, a voice piped up from the kitchen counter. 

“Hello, Ten! What are you doing up so early?”

Ten faced forward, only to be greeted by the one and only, Im Yoona. When his eyesight was finally clear, he saw her in a loose French braid and pastel pink pajamas, drinking a warm up of coffee. Well wasn’t this great? The last thing he wanted was to actually have to interact with Yoona directly. He was afraid his feelings would get the better of him and if her pretty innocent voice rambled on, ringing at his ears, he just might snap. He had no actual hard feelings against the female if it weren’t for Johnny’s sick infatuation for the idol.

“Oh, I suddenly woke up. Usually when I wake up, I don’t end up falling asleep again afterwards.” Ten replied as he forced in a genuine smile. Man, trying to hide the anger was never this difficult for him, but he had a reputation to protect. Yoona just hummed in acknowledgement and took another sip of her coffee. Ten was once again about to take a bite of his cheesecake, when something about the cheesecake got him so surprised he almost dropped it, which startled Yoona.

“Everything alright?”

Ten nodded, shivers going down his spine as he used the fork to pick up that sickening strawberry on top of the dessert. His flabbergasted expression on the bright red fruit made the older female raise an eyebrow, “What about it?”

Even in the process of taking a deep breath, his voice shivered, “Nothing much it’s just that...I don’t like fruits.” He expected Yoona to exaggerate and ask why he would hate all fruits, but she once again just hummed in acknowledgement. Huh, she must’ve seen his MTV interview then. The two were silent and for the third time, Ten (cautiously) tried to take a bite of cheesecake, when the female idol interrupts again. 

“Would ya mind giving it to me, then? I actually don’t mind strawberries.”

Ten was surprised. He knew Yoona was a nice girl, one of many reasons so many people fell for her in the first place. But they barely knew each other, and Ten thought he wasn’t doing a great job in keeping the fact that he was uncomfortable with the SNSD member. But if he removed all the Johnny stuff aside, he’d realize there was nothing about Yoona that he hated. She could be a potential friend, since she practically saved him from that scary ass strawberry. 

Now, when he reached his fork with the strawberry out to Yoona, that meant for her to get the fork and Ten would just grab another one from the kitchen drawers. Just as he did, an all too familiar voice sounded out from the end of the hallway, “Oh, you’re awake.”

Both Yoona and Ten turn around. And while Ten is just plain staring, Yoona’s lips curve into a pure smile, “Good morning, Johnny.”

Johnny smiled, too. Usually, Ten’s heart would flutter over that gorgeous smile, it would make his day. But this time something about the smile has him feeling...a bit uneasy. Oh that’s right, it’s because of who the smile was directed to. Johnny walked to the side of the kitchen counter across Yoona, where Ten was, and glanced at the strawberry on the fork he was holding. 

“Thought you had a fear of fruits.” Johnny spoke blankly, much to Ten’s surprise when the taller male’s stare was from the fruit to Ten. And the stare was clear of any emotions. Ten couldn’t even speak properly, “I—“

“He was gonna give it to me. It was stuck in his cheesecake.” Yoona pointed out. Bless this girl. 

Unfortunately, matters only became worse. Johnny hummed in quite exaggerated acknowledgement and suddenly took the fork from Ten’s hand, pointing it to the female, “Eat up, unnie. It’s not healthy to drink just one cup of coffee for breakfast.”

Yoona giggled at Johnny, before eating the strawberry he was practically feeding her. The scene looked like it was taken out of a romantic part in dramas, cue the slow motion and the drama OST. And Ten was just in the middle of it all, wondering if Johnny even realized he was there. Johnny’s eyes curved when he smiled, he dropped the fork and covered his face with his hands, laughing in embarrassment while the female laughed with him. Ten’s lips formed into a scowl, and because of the sheer fact that none of the two acknowledged his presence, he walked away without a word. 

Saying he was annoyed was too much of an understatement. What, did Johnny think that after all the things they’ve been through, he can’t properly talk to the younger male in front of his crush? Why was he so immature to do so? Ten’s head was spinning at all these mixed signals Johnny was giving him. He doesn’t want to assume that Johnny is rubbing it in his face when he interacts with Yoona...yet. But Ten thinks Johnny was acting like such a dumbass with his recent behavior. Wonwoo was right. You don’t hate the girl, you hate the guy for being such a dumbass around the girl. 

His luck finally came to terms with him when just as he stormed off, he encounters Sana by the left hallway. Joggers, loose T-shirt, her hair in a very messy bun, it’s safe to assume she had just woken up. 

“Oh hey Ten.” Sana yawned, rubbing her eyes. 

“We should go practice. Like right now. I’ll call Wonwoo and Tzuyu.” Ten says almost instantly, with his head still blinded in the heavy feeling of rage. 

Sana arched her eyebrows at the sudden request, but agreed nonetheless, “Um, sure. Now we’re talking full excitement. We’ll leave as soon as I take a shower, maybe you should take one too.”

Ten takes one glance at the female’s attire, before looking at his navy blue sweatshirt and loose black boxers. “Maybe after we practice. I really just wanna get out of here.”

This made Sana even more confused, “We’re both wearing pajamas. Shouldn’t we at least freshen up first instead of leaving the house having literally just gotten out of bed?”

Ten just groans exasperatedly, clapping his hands together, “Come on. I really don’t wanna be here. And you don’t look like you just woke up.”

The Japanese female blinks at him in surprise, lips curving into a shocked smile, “I’ll take that as a compliment, thank you.” Before she continued to speak, she yanked her hair tie off, eyes squinting in the process, “Fine, let’s leave now. Just give me like thirty seconds to get my stuff. I’ll have you know that I am not wearing a bra.” And with that she walks off to her room. 

Ten was originally supposed to time her, but he remembered that he had to get his phone too. And wear proper shoes, cause if you’re gonna go to practice in your pajamas the least you can do is not make it look like pajamas. Sana certainly didn’t look like she was wearing pajamas, but because of the fact that she’s part of Korea’s most popular girl group, she can wear anything she wants as peejays. 

“Okay, I’m good. We can go now.” Sana says while she was already on her way towards the door. Ten turns his head, witnessing Johnny and Yoona talking and laughing, it really wasn’t his place to do so but he just frowns. He snaps back to reality when Sana calls out, 

“Yo Ten, I thought you wanted to leave.”

Ten takes one last look at the two, before turning back, “Yeah, let’s go.”

*~*~*~*

Lunch with Yoona-sunbaenim~~ 

Ten’s heartbeat rang so loud he could almost hear the repeated thud in his ears. He felt his stomach practically knot and his head twirling with unease. In reality he just stared at the photo on his phone of Johnny taking a selca with Yoona, both looking quite happy while two plates of sushi lie in the background. It was Johnny’s third Instagram post with her, just when Ten thought leaving the house was going to keep his mind off these petty personal problems. 

“I’m beat.” Sana wailed, collapsing on the shiny wooden floor of the practice room before cursing in regret when the hard floor hits her ass. “We should get some milk tea and go home.”

“I think that’s a good idea—“ Wonwoo was cut off when his focus lands on Ten, and the way he looked tense when they mentioned the idea of going home. It took merely two seconds before it hit him. Something’s up back home, with a certain someone who’s name starts with a J and isn’t Joshua Hong. He immediately took back what he said, 

“On second thought.” Wonwoo continues, still glancing at Ten, “Let’s visit the rap line’s apartment. Dahyun and Jisoo are hanging out there too so you gals won’t be out of place.” Ten’s eyes flickered into something that looked like it was mixed with hope and definitely relief. Sana, on the other hand, had an expression full of nothing but disagreement, 

“Okay, I wasn’t supposed to mention this because it’s embarrassing but I haven’t even showered yet, and neither has he!” Sana violently pointed her finger at the shorter male before continuing, “And it was his idea to come practice immediately! I didn’t deserve this slander!! I want to bathe in fresh cold water, definitely not sweat!! All I want is to take a goddamn bath because I smell like apple cider vinegar. We can do whatever the hell yall want but can I please take my shower first??” She managed to say this all in one breath before inhaling violently and completely collapsing on the floor. 

Tzuyu walks closer to the older female lying on the floor and squinted her eyes, “Are you seriously wearing Adidas joggers and a Gucci shirt for men as pajamas?” Wonwoo’s eyes widen, and Ten’s jaw just dropped. The youngest female rolls her eyes and pulls the back of Sana’s shirt so she could sit down, “Look, just shower there. Jisoo-unnie practically owns all their bathrooms, she probably even uses them more.”

Sana agrees, and they set off to the Rap Line apartment. Who consisted of Park Chanyeol, Kim Namjoon, Chwe Vernon and Mark Lee. And although Jisoo and Dahyun are not residents, they tend to sleep over often as well. When they arrive at the apartment, Ten was astonished at the lavish apartment. Then again everyone except Wonwoo had expressions of surprise, because Wonwoo has apparently already visited this place more than a few times in the past. The place was so...fancy. Large windows, huge black leather couches, marbled walls and floors, a luxurious kitchen, a comfortable homey living room. The Rap Line must be living it good nowadays. 

They’re greeted by Vernon and Dahyun. Soon, Mark exits his room and rushes to give Ten a tight hug. He missed the younger boy, they haven’t seen each other in a while. Ten always thought of Mark as somewhat of a son. After exchanging greetings, Wonwoo and Ten sat on the couch while Tzuyu went to guard the bathroom door, where Sana was taking a shower. Mark sat next to Ten and Vernon and Dahyun go through the kitchen to get some snacks. 

“So, Hansol, where’s Namjoon-hyung?” Wonwoo asked. 

“Oh he went to go visit his members at the BTS dorms. He won’t be back for a while.”  
The American boy said while he rummaged through the fridge. 

There was a bit of silence for a moment,until Mark piped up, “So hyung, you’ve seen Johnny hyung’s post this morning, yeah?” Mark’s voice had some sympathy, which did nothing to calm the older male down. Ten frowns, running his hands on his raven black locks and groaning in despair. Mark knew about Ten’s feelings, the first one to know, actually. He was there when Ten first realized it and he knew how the older male felt when the SNSD member came into the picture. 

It was when he lifted his head up again did he realize that Dahyun girl looked at him in confusion. Vernon began pushing Dahyun towards his room, telling her that they should give the others some privacy. Wonwoo mouthed a ‘thank you’ to the younger male while Ten stared at him with the same amount of gratitude. Dahyun, however, pestered questions at her boyfriend and complained at the fact that Wonwoo was allowed to stay and she wasn’t. Vernon ignored everything until they both exited the area, leaving Mark, Ten, and Wonwoo in the living room. 

“I really thought Johnny liked you back.” Mark spoke up after the silence that occurred the moment Vernon’s door closed shut. Wonwoo let out a small “me too” and stared absentmindedly at the floor. Ten could only press his lips and sigh, 

“At least now I seem less of an idiot for thinking that as well.”

The room was quiet once again, now more tense than the last moment of silence and left Ten’s slender arms with goosebumps from the cold air. Mark was the one to break the silence once again, “I know I seem like a kid for believing this but, you guys are gonna end up together. I can see it happening even through these situations.”

Ten’s lips curved into a small smile directed to his favorite dongsaeng. Wonwoo smiled too, only he was still staring at the ground. The serious, sentimental mood was cut short when he heard laughter emerging from the hallways leading to the rooms. One of the rooms suddenly bust open, revealing a laughing Kim Jisoo pushing the door and struggling to run when a pair of large arms wrap around her waist. The three males in the living room tilt their heads, and Ten’s eyes widened when those arms wrapped around the female’s tiny waist belonged to...Chanyeol? Is that really his favorite EXO hyung back-hugging BLACKPINK’s Jisoo so...romantically? The tall male had a big smile plastered on his face while he continued to drag the smaller female towards the common room, unaware of the other guests in the area as he was still distracted by the companion he was attached to. 

“Ya, Yeol! Let’s get some chicken down the street! Let’s share one bucket!” Jisoo chriped, probably fantasizing about chicken while Chanyeol could only rest his head on her petite shoulder. Ten just got even more confused, and...there was a bit of amusement on his face as well. 

“But Chu~” Chanyeolie pouted in a cute voice, (Ten could barely hold his laughter) “I can’t cuddle if we go outside! Let’s just play video games and call pizza delivery.” 

“If only chicken down the street delivered too—“

Jisoo hesitated when she saw three pairs of eyes staring at them. She stared at them cluelessly, while Chanyeol still snuggled by her shoulder, eyes closed. 

“Um...Chanyeol-hyung?”

Chanyeol’s eyes suddenly snapped open, and he stared wide-eyed at Ten. Boy, he had some explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup! We are now introduced to the Rap Line! half of which are straight ;-; I’m sorry I didn’t add a lot of Joshua in this chapter, he will appear more in the upcoming chapters. Also, later on, the story will be focused on Johnny. If you have any recommendations, pls type them down the comments below ! Thanks uwu


	4. Okay not an update I’m sorry

HI GUYS, I’D LIKE TO APOLOGIZE FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO UPDATE FOR OVER THREE MONTHS OR SMTH ENDKFNEKVNEOFJE SCHOOL STARTED AROUND WEEKS AFTER POSTING THE LAST CHAPTER AND I BARELY HAD TIME TO WRITE ANYTHING TO THE UPCOMING ONE. IT IS CURRENTLY IN THE WORKS AND HOPEFULLY MORE THAN HALD ACCOMPLISHED. I’M SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT :((


	5. Tsundere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He seems to be the worst type of tsundere.”
> 
> “Tsun...” Ten attempts to say the unfamiliar word in a confused tone, leaving Wonwoo a bit shocked, “Tsundere. Don’t you hear that word in like animes or mangas?”
> 
> Ten just looks more confused as Wonwoo speaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof here’s the update that took me three whole months to work on ;; I’m so sorry this took so long. But I hope it was at least half worth the wait !

Note 

Chapter 4

The night spent at the apartment of the Rap Line turned out to be way better than Ten thought it would. For starters, all those irrational problems spiraling through him were pushed to the back of his head, making him forget about them for the rest of the night. Wonwoo suggested that they had a sleepover, and that he would call Jennie and Jihoon afterwards to let them know. Ten felt a huge burden on his shoulders just fly away, even if it seemed temporary, he was happy it was just gone. The only negative feeling he had was the fact that he still had to wear his sweaty pajamas after taking a shower to use as pajamas again. 

It was that night Chanyeol did explain that little situation he had with Jisoo. Turns out that the pair have been dating for about three weeks now, to Ten’s absolute surprise. Just when Ten thought the older male was still pining hopelessly over his fellow EXO member and best friend, Byun Baekhyun. So you could say Ten was caught off guard when Chanyeol was apparently whipped for Blackpink unnie, Jisoo. 

Ten was happy for Chanyeol, he finally fell in love with someone who was as dorky and joy filled as he was. The two were adorable together, Chanyeol using the female’s thighs as a pillow while they both alternatively explained the history of their relationship (giggles and moments of cringing in between). They were gonna be the next Vernon and Dahyun, and honestly Ten would be lying if he said he wasn’t jealous of how perfect they were for each other. 

The rest of the night just got even more interesting and all the more stress relieving for the Thai male. For instance, he had no idea Wonwoo was actually close friends with Red Velvet’s Seulgi, only having found out about this news when he peeked at a notification on the younger male’s phone and saw a text message from “Kong Seoul-gee” with a rolling eyes emoji and a bear emoji next to the nickname. And realizing that Mark and Donghyuck aren’t actually together? A night full of unexpected turns, really. Other than that, he became good friends with Vernon (and sort of acquainted with Dahyun, Namjoon and Tzuyu) and especially Wonwoo. Though Sana remained to be his best friend, even that night where the two somehow were able to doze off on the carpeted floor, with Sana’s foot stepping on Ten’s face when he woke up the morning after. 

Although they had to leave first thing in the morning because not only did Sana and Ten have schedules, the rest of them did too. The pair left the apartment with Wonwoo, who parted ways with them as soon as they exited the building. Sana called their manager to pick them up, and on the way home the two continued joking around and gossiping about other idols, to the point where their manager decided to intervene as well. Even at this point, Ten’s mind was still clear of his problems. 

“I am telling you the truth, Eleven. I am one hundred and fifty percent sure that something went down with Jennie and Nayeon.”

“How can you be so confident that it’s Nayeon? All we know is that Jennie has an ex. Hell, it may even be a guy. Jennie is bisexual for crying out loud. Not everyone’s full on gay like the both of us.”

“Please, the only guy Jennie doesn’t actually act cold around is her best friend Wonwoo, and maybe Taehyung and Baekhyun. I don’t know, it’s on and off with that pair. I know for a fact the only guy she really hates in their group is Jaehyun. But I’m pretty sure that’s just future bestie-in-law protocol.”

“Maybe it’s also the fact that Jaehyun is a white hetero at first glance-//“

“Would you two please stop intervening with Kim Jennie’s sexuality? Or Jaehyun’s? It’s none of your business.”

“...yes noona.” They said simultaneously. 

“...and the both of you seem to forget that no one genuinely despises Jaehyun more than Kang Seulgi. Geez, for a guy who cute and innocent female idols swoon over, Jung Jaehyun gets a lot of glares from the cold and badass ones. Most of which are Jeon Wonwoo’s female friends.”

Moment of silence after that. Then Sana whispers to her friend, “Does Jaehyun even know about this?”

“Most likely not, his unawareness to everything is in a superhuman level. He might even reach the same level of dense-ness as Winwin.”

“That is an elite level of bullsh*ttery.”

As Sana said this, the timing couldn’t have been better when the vehicle arrived at their dorms’ parking lot. And even when they left the vehicle, they began to debate on whether or not JYP will ever let GOT7’s Jinyoung get another rap. You know, the usual Sana and Ten conversations. Their manager stopped listening to their useless allegations since she heard Sana mention that she saw MAMAMOO’s Solar had pink handcuffs stuffed in her back shorts pocket. She’s suprised Ten seemed so amused with this gossip. Their digging of this information appeared to be worse than news reporters and journalists, it’s getting a bit scary. 

When Johnny wasn’t with Ten, Sana was his closest companion along with Joshua. Sana is usually seen whispering something by the male’s ear, the other being visually shocked at the information that was exchanged to him. Mostly fan cams take pictures of these. And even when it was normal that there were going to be fans who ship them and make edits out of them, majority of the fan base just saw them as the ridiculously adorable “gossip girl” line. 

“I’m gonna go and finally change my clothes since we actually have something important today.” Sana called out when she and Ten separated to go to their rooms, which were on the two opposite sides of the dorm. 

Ten replied while walking backwards to his room, “Whatever, Minatozaki, a Gucci shirt is still a Gucci shirt.”

From the opposite side of the house, he could see her rolling her eyes at the male before entering her room. It took Ten two steps before his back accidentally hits someone’s chest. That someone felt way taller than him. Alpha team was still in Jeju (and they were all short like him anyways) and no one had that big of a height gap from him other than... 

“Where were you last night?”

Johnny Seo. 

Ten had no clue as to why Johnny was concerned about his whereabouts. His curiosity just grew when he realized the tone of Johnny’s voice seemed so strict. He turns around to face the older male, and he doesn’t even know if it was possible but Johnny had both a furious and blank-faced expression on his face that Ten couldn’t quite figure out. 

“Hello??”

Ten nearly jumped in place as he was snapped out of his thoughtful gaze. He just stared at Johnny wide eyed, he had no idea what to do and the fear of so caused his mind to blur whatever the hell Johnny was trying to tell him again. 

“Bullsh*t, Ten, I said.” Johnny pressed his voice, making Ten shiver just a bit, “Where were you last night?”

“Uhh...I had a sleepover with Wonwoo and friends.” Pretending to be comfortable talking to Johnny like he usually was before the Yoona situation, he snorted and held his laughter when he said “Wonwoo and friends”. Of course, Johnny wasn’t having any of it. 

“...why?”

Ten blinked, his somewhat positive mood irking with uncertainty, “...because Wonwoo suggested? He said he texted Jihoon.”

“Well Jihoon isn’t here right now, is he?” 

Ten couldn’t even formulate anything to respond to that, he could only scrunch his eyebrows. That was all it took for Johnny to sigh exasperatedly at him, 

“Seriously, Ten. What were you thinking? You can’t just make last minute plans like that and leave the dorm the entire night. And Jihoon is still in Jeju, so are Yoongi and Kyungsoo-hyung. So I’m in charge.”

That part, Ten understood. If Jihoon remained with Suga-hyung and Kyungsoo-hyung, he’d be in charge because he was second in hand of being leader. Even if Johnny and Joshua were a year older than the shortest male. But since that wasn’t the case, the lead had to be given to the third eldest member of the group. What’s weird is not only the fact that he only ever used his power as current substitute leader on Ten of all people, and in this case of all other situations. But also what he interrogated about next. 

“What were you even doing with Wonwoo and his friends, anyways? You guys aren’t even close. I didn’t expect you’d be the kind of person to hang out with him.”

Ten’s emotions being a mix of being offended and completely off guard caused him to sputter. He barely thought of what he was going to say, “I had a lot on my mind yesterday. I just wanted to take a break—“

“Seriously?” Johnny huffed in disbelief, “You’re gonna pull that excuse, now?”

“W-What?” The younger male stuttered. He could tell this was no longer just stern, stone cold expressions, it was pure anger. Johnny Seo’s pure anger, something he barely encountered, was being targeted to him. As if Ten was already at a loss of words at the stone cold voice, imagine his nerves tensing up when he hears Johnny practically scolding him. 

“Don’t act so clueless, Chittaphon.” Ten winced when Johnny put emphasis on his real name, “You’re saying you decided not to inform me, the man in charge, that you would be leaving the dorm. And instead you decided to tell Wonwoo to call Jihoon, someone who isn’t even in town. What sucks is that you couldn’t even call him yourself and had someone else do it.”

“Wonwoo volunteered to called Jihoon.”

That didn’t stop him from interrogating Ten, “And you also decided to leave the dorms early in the morning without any permission or acknowledgement from any of the other members.”

“I had a schedule earlier that day—“

“And a sleepover? Seriously? What are you, fifteen? We’re not the kind of people who have the leisure to waste time on useless sh*t like sleepovers!” Johnny was as close as wafer thin ice to yelling at the short male. 

So the guy who goes drinking with his popular friends every night without informing a single soul is yelling at me for having a sleepover with my friends with permission from proper authority? This makes so much sense. 

He too was so close to shooting back at Johnny, and curse at him for being such a hypocrite. He was shocked, to say the least. He wasn’t even expecting Johnny to bat an eye to his direction when he returned, moreover notice that he didn’t arrive at the dorms last night. But he was afraid that if he snapped, he would snap all the way, and accidentally spill his feelings too. 

Johnny ended his rage with a deep sigh, his face contorting back to that stone cold expression he’s been giving to Ten lately. He tells the Thai male in a monotone voice, “Studio recording for the song is in two hours. Start getting ready, we have to be at least an hour early for preparations.”

As Ten was about to slowly nod at Johnny, said male turned his back and walked to their shared room. The negative energy he’s been free from the past night comes rushing back to him. And it’s much more overwhelming. This was definitely not the way he acted last time he was around Yoona when she guested at SMT. He was still the sweet, funny and caring Johnny Seo. This time, he rapidly changed to the stone faced, ignorant, and petty Johnny Seo who he didn’t know. He understands that Johnny was probably in a rush of emotions as well, maybe he didn’t want to be around Ten when Yoona was there because Yoona meant something to him, and he didn’t want to see someone like Ten, who was just someone to be with to pass the time, while he’s with the real deal. Ten kinda has that figured out already. 

But he still finds it a bit hurtful that it resulted to Johnny yelling at him for not showing up at the dorms when he doesn’t even acknowledge Ten’s presence at most moments when he does show up. The worst part was probably the fact that when he told Ten that he wasn’t informed of his leave, he addressed himself as “the man in charge.” And not something like, “Your closest friend”. 

His suspicions were confirmed. Johnny really was embarrassed of Ten. It took Ten so much strength not to cry then and there. He thoroughly rubbed his goosebump-filled arms before slowly entering and slowly closing the door to their shared room.

 

 

“Well that just happened.” 

Park Rosé finally speaks up from hiding behind a wall, relieving the tension built up in that area by around 10%. She hid at that one wall near the entrance of the hallway where you can hear and see absolutely everything that’s going on so clearly, but if you hid so well they’ll never know you were there. Hell, they won’t even sense it. Not after what happened here they won’t be able to feel anything else but that antsy aura. 

“Yeah I’m not going back in there. I’m staying in this couch for the night, heck I’m not coming back in there at all until someone febreezes that niegative energy away.”

Oh right, Joshua was there too. You could say Rosé hiding was a bit useless because they couldn’t even sense Joshua who was casually lying down on their couch, head even poking in the distance. But of course, the closer to the action the better. Even if said wall Rosé was leaning on was no less than five feet away from the couch. 

Joshua slammed himself on the couch, sighing with what seems to be all his might, “They went as far as to fight with each other, and that is definitely not something that I had planned. Do you think we’re going a little overboard on this?”

“Nope.”

Joshua sat up as fast as he collapsed just seconds before, eyes squinting, “What you mean nope?”

The younger female turned to complete face him, enumerating her reasons, “One, it’s not us who’re going overboard, it’s them, we cannot control that.”

“Seriously—“

“Two.” Rosé interrupted, voice stern and ring finger popping out along with her pinky to show her second point, “And two, this is what we want. The more tension, the more motivation Ten gets to do good in his performance. And the harder Johnny will get his karma btch-slap him for being an ignorant asscrack.”

“Your choice of words is outstanding, Chae, but this isn’t some empowering web drama cliche. There can be an instance where Ten can actually back out of this, and it is possible that they may never talk again. Their friendship could be ruined...” Joshua snapped his fingers, “...just like that. And somehow it’ll be our fault—“

“Hey!!” The younger female raised her voice, startling her hyung, “It’s not our fault. Even you can admit that this is all on Johnny being...a bit moody. We’re trying to help him here. Plus if it actually does work, it’ll be our first breakthrough and we’ll be put in the matchmaker hall of fame.” She says hall of fame in a high pitched voice with jazz hands while the male winces at her, but nods nonetheless,

“Yeah. Yikes, note to self heterosexuality is bad for Johnny.” Joshua says rather nonchalantly, making the tension decrease by 30% and making Rosé snort like a pig. 

Joshua thinks, this plan had its perks. Sure, he didn’t get to spend a lot of time with Johnny and Ten but he did become practically best friends with Rosé now. He didnt really stick to one part of the group and got along well with the other members more as well. Which made him think, for as long as he has been part of this project, he hasn’t exactly been aware of Sana and Johnny’s status. Were they acquaintances? Maybe friends? He never really paid attention. So he asked Rosé,

“Hey Chae, does Sana like Johnny?”

“Sana‘s gay, Shua.” 

Joshua’s eyes narrowed at what appeared to be the sarcasm his dongsaeng answered with, “You know that’s not what I meant.”

“You mean on a friendly basis? No. Sana hates Johnny’s ass.”

“You’re kidding?” Joshua expresses in a genuinely shocked tone, Rosé being more shocked at him not knowing about this, 

“You seriously had no idea?”

“I don’t think she’s ever told Ten that.” 

The confusion in the younger female’s face fades, and replaced with realization, “Oh right, she did mention to me that she didn’t want to tell Ten because she knew he liked Johnny.”

“So she said something to you?” Joshua interrogated as soon as those last words slipped out of her mouth. Rosé nodded, 

“She always rants about how much she hates Johnny. I don’t think she really has a personal or even a valid reason, but because he’s “cocky” and the fact that he’s “feeling American” despite being a full Korean guy.”

“Wait does that mean—“

“She doesn’t hate you because you’re super nice. She doesn’t hate Mark because he’s just a kid and it isn’t that bad with him. She doesn’t hate Vernon because he’s ACTUALLY American, and she does hate Jaehyun but that’s just because of the same reason Jennie and maybe like all Wonwoo’s other friends hate him.”

Joshua goes silent, so she continues, 

“Anyways, at first I thought she was being unreasonable and maybe kinda racist because Johnny did live there. But that was until his predebut photos resurfaced, and it kinda made sense.”

Joshua’s face scrunched at the memory of those tragic predebut pics, “Oh jeez, I blocked that out.”

“Kinda wish I didn’t bring it up either. And I was still confused because hey, Ten’s was way worse.”

And those pictures resurfaced into Joshua’s mind again, making his face tighten in disgust and regret. 

“Sana couldn’t word it right, but she explained something like Johnny being like a cool American jock back then and how she could still see that cool kid image rub off of Johnny until now. It annoyed her. She said Ten’s pictures were really embarrassing which them genuinely funny, and Ten has no shame. How do I say this? She thinks Johnny is this typical American heartthrob boy whose American pride makes her want to American kill herself.”

“...what?” 

Rosé sighed exasperatedly in defeat, “Okay my own definition of her hate is probably because she thinks he isn’t good enough for Ten and that he’s just leading Ten on. His personality seems like the type that can have fun with guys, but only really chases after girls. He also seems like the type to cause misinterpretations for someone like Ten, and after everything they’ve done together Johnny might never see it as something significant.”

The realization finally hits Joshua, “Ahh, she has a point. I’m sorry, but why didn’t you tell me this the first time? Your initial explanation just had...no logic in it.”

“Well, because you asked me what she said. That is exactly what she told me! I just analyzed the last part based on how her tone was.”

“But still, Johnny isn’t like that. I can tell that he really does like Ten. I overhear him whispering compliments to himself about Ten when he watches him dance I can assure you, what he and Ten have is not a joke.” The male argued. 

Joshua knows he didn’t know those two for very long, and he can’t claim that he of all people know how their relationship works. But even so, the three were really close during their time together. Joshua’s observed Johnny and Ten’s dynamic, and he enjoyed their strong bond with him and with each other. This would’ve happened eventually, there would have to be a problem or an obsactle coming their way. And that’s why Joshua plans in every way he can to solve this problem and hopefully fix their friend zone dilemma. 

And sure, Rosé thought the two were cute together, but all she was really devoted about was how good the tea was in this current situation. She’s here for the drama and the drama only. 

 

 

“Hey Ten.” 

Ten shot up from his trance to see Sana by the doorway, looking down at him with an expression consisting of both confusion and concern. After studio recording, Sana and Ten were called to practice for their stage again, which would take place in two days. Ten didn’t say anything, he just hummed in response while his lips tugged upwards and into a not so genuine but not fake smile. 

“You doing okay? You seemed pretty drained back at the recording session.” She raised an eyebrow at him, Ten just nods, 

“I’m fine. Just tired from all the activities I did today, I’ll live.”

Sana chuckled and shook her head at the male. As soon as she saw Tzuyu walk past her, she grabbed the younger’s wrist and suggested, “We should go back to that cake place, Tzuyu-ah. It’s our break.” 

“I don’t want anymore cake.” Tzuyu said rather bluntly, “You’re just gonna end up not finishing it like last time.”

“Why is that an inconvenience to you? You didn’t even eat my leftovers.” Sana retorted, “And fine, if it bothers you so much, we can just share a piece.”

The maknae groaned, “Why me again? Why don’t you ask the guys for once?”

“Because scandals! Only you are allowed to accompany me in public.” Sana pouted, making Ten cackle slightly in the distance. Tzuyu whined and while she never officially agreed to accompany Sana, was willingly letting her unite drag her away from the venue. 

Ten shrugged at the two and checked the time through his phone. It was 7:30. Pretty early, to say the least. He would be able to go back to the dorm at around 8 to 8:30, maybe earlier. He was thinking about whether or not he should get a midnight snack before going to bed. Of course, he was trying to think of only that when suddenly Wonwoo spoke up from the other side of the room, 

“You didn’t tell her?”

Ten looked up from his phone to face the younger male, who was also using his phone before he put it down to face him. And just as he thought no one would notice that he lied to his best friend. Well, white lie, really. He liked to tell himself that he was doing okay even if he is self aware that he was NOT. 

“If I told her, she would most likely get pissed and confront Johnny. I can already tell she despises the guy, she doesn’t mention it because she knows I like Johnny.”

Yes, he told Wonwoo. The day they met, they exchanged numbers for the sake of texting where to meet or what time practice would start. Of course, ever since he unintentionally told Wonwoo about his feelings for Johnny, their texts have been less about practice and more about Ten ranting. Wonwoo was quite and understanding person. According to him, he’s also had experience with unreciprocated love (though for now he refuses to give a name) so he’s able to sympathize with the occasional selfish thoughts and wishes Ten would vent on about to him. 

“Sorry you had to go through that. I wouldn’t have expected Johnny to reach that extent.”

“Me too.” Ten purses his lips into an expression that barely resembles a smile, if not a fake one, “He’s so unpredictable. And unreasonable. Why did he have to yell at me like that? The guy didn’t even make an effort to call me when I didn’t return to the dorm that night. It’s as if he only got pissed for the sake of being pissed.”

Johnny was confusing. Awfully confusing these days. Ever since Yoona came back into the picture and suddenly the second time she entered his life left an impact on him and I don’t know maybe f*cked with his brain a little bit. Ten was getting frustrated. At the possibly hidden signs Johnny is giving him through his attitude and lack of attention to the younger male. If he wanted to get rid of Ten for the sake of being committed to his crush, then he should’ve just said so. They were close enough to be open like that. The last thing Ten expected was for Johnny to shut him off completely with no explanation, he was prepared for the pain but not for the sudden ignorance.

“Agreed. Plus he seems to be the worst type of tsundere.”

“Tsun...” Ten attempts to say the unfamiliar word in a confused tone, leaving Wonwoo a bit shocked, “Tsundere. Don’t you hear that word in like animes or mangas?”

Ten just looks more confused as Wonwoo speaks, making the maknae of the room chuckle while still explaining the term to his hyung, “It means a character or a person who is initially cold and stubborn to the person they like but eventually warms up to them as time goes by. Maybe Johnny’s like that, though he doesn’t seem like the type of person to act up like this.”

“Or your know.” Ten’s small figure stiffens when he says, “He could just not like me that way.”

“Ten.” Wonwoo’s voice was pressed the moment Ten said that, making the shorter male a little startled, “I’m gonna make some stuff clear. Who was his first kiss?”

“M-Me.”

“And who did he have his first make out session with?”

“...me.”

“And who was his first...” Wonwoo widens his eyes and makes a certain motion, confusing Ten way more than he already is. 

“His first...?” Ten nods along, attempting to understand what Wonwoo was motioning. 

“His first...deed.”

“What?”

“Who did he lose his v card to?” Wonwoo tries, still resulting in a dense Ten which was completely ironic. 

“His visa? I know he’s clumsy and stuff but he never loses his visa-“

“Ten for a perverted confident gay, you really should be taking the hint of what I’m trying to imply here.” Wonwoo surrenders with narrowed eyes, his usual expression. Ten finally got the hint, now feeling stupid for not guessing it before, “Oh, haha. Me.”

Yeah, it was true. They have done it. Not just drunk, but mostly occurred when they were drunk. Other times they were just bored, or there was too much tension in the air. Every time it ended with Johnny being super knocked out and a huge smile stuck on Ten’s face before he falls asleep in content. And yes, he told Wonwoo every single detail. It came as a shock to find out Wonwoo was quite the kinky guy, so he was more interested in these kinds of subjects than he appeared to be. 

“He wouldn’t give all those firsts away to just anyone. And to think he made all those firsts with one person. Ten, you’re special to him. I can’t be certain that he wants a relationship with you and he was just playing hard to get, but you’re not someone he can just forget. You left such a huge impact on his life, and he’d be much dumber than I thought if he plans to forget any of that ever happen and let someone like you go.”

Ten smiled, his teeth visible and his eyes smiling too. He kind of felt better after hearing all that, “That was really nice to hear. Say, can I date you instead?” He said jokingly, Wonwoo chuckling with him, 

“Sorry, sweetie, but it’s kind of too late for that now. Plus you’re way too short, I prefer taller men.”

“Ouch!” Ten clearly took so much offense at the younger’s statement as he elbowed him playfully, making him wince in pain. Ten immediately attempted to drag Wonwoo up, “C’mon, Wonwoo, we gotta practice. Make it seem to the girls like we weren’t just talking about this while they were gone.”

“Ow ow ow. Man for a midget, you’re pretty strong.”

“Shut it! You can’t define someone’s strength with their height! You of all people should know that!”

“I’m just trying to make fun of you, Tennie. Now stop dragging me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I’d like to sincerely apologize for taking so long to update :< I’ve had writer’s block + school + another au I’ve been working on via twitter. I’ve been super super busy lately but hopefully I’ll be able to publish another chapter this month !! Thank you for waiting and I’m so sorry again 
> 
> Also if any of y’all like BTS (more specifically Namjin and some Sope) follow my twit : @cakeandbangtan for another crossover au ! Hihi I just love making other groups interact :> once again thank you for everything !


End file.
